Strange Misunderstandings
by VeggieAmber
Summary: Ok, this is really stupid. Read my A/N for more info. A silly romance between Matt and Sora that I wrote late one night. (I have to admit, it's poorly written. . .) -[*~(!S|O|R|A|T|O!)~*]-


[*~A/N: Do NOT ask. ~~; I wrote this all in one sitting, when I got done it was 4:17 *AM*, and it turned out really mushy at the end. x_X And really stupid with the whole idea of the story.. Like I said, don't ask! By the way, I suck at getting people's personalities straight and all, so Sora's POV is more like MY POV. ^^; Enjoy what you can from this fic!~*]  
  
[*~(Sora's POV)~*]  
  
Ah, my first day of highschool. A new beginning of a new life. I thought as I stood in a hallway of busy students rushing around me.   
  
Finally! Out of private school and on to better things. Hopefully I won't stand out too much. . . .  
  
[*~A few days later. . .~*]  
  
"Hi Mimi!" I called out as I made my way through the cafeteria to the table that my best friend was sitting at. I met Mimi the first day of school. Funny how we clicked like we did; I'm a tomboy who loves running and other P.E. activities, meanwhile Mimi's your classic girl. Obsessed with hair, clothes, makeup, and, you guessed it, BOYS. Personally I thought the world would be a better place without 'em. Well, that was all gonna change. . .  
  
"Hey Sora! Com'ere, I gotta few friends I'd like ya to meet!" Mimi shouted back, waving her hand.  
  
I sighed happily as I sat down, laying my food on the table.  
  
"Hey, I'd like ya to meet Izzy," Mimi said, waving her hand in the general area where Izzy was sitting at. "He's a computer GEEK," she whispered to me. I laughed a little.  
  
"And that's Joe," she continued. "He wants to be a doctor."  
  
"Wow, cool!" I said, looking Joe over. He even looked like a doctor.  
  
"That's Tai. He's into soccer like you, Sora! Maybe you guys'll get to play on the same team!" she squealed hopefully.  
  
"Sounds like fun," I replied, trying to humor her. Although he was built for the game. I estimated that he'd probably be a pretty tough opponent.  
  
"And last, but DEFINITELY not least," she started quite enthusiastically.  
  
"Aw, stop! You're embarrassing me!" the boy said sarcastically.  
  
Mimi giggled like she always does and went on. "As I was saying, he's Matt Ishida!"  
  
Silence. . .  
  
Everyone looked at me like I was supposed to do something.  
  
". . . .Nice to meet you," I finally said, shaking his hand. Still, everyone had the same expression on their faces. I had to ask.  
  
"What?"  
"Don't you know who he is?" Tai asked me.  
  
"Uh. . . . Matt Ishida?" I asked stupidly. I hadn't a CLUE what he was talking about!  
  
Their eyes got wide.  
  
"What?!" I repeated, wishing someone would tell me what the heck was going on here.  
  
"THE Matt Ishida, Sora! You know, from THE BAND." Mimi told me through gritted teeth so the others might not notice so much.  
  
"What band?"  
  
A could have swore they all stopped breathing when I said that.  
  
"The Teenage Wolves, of course. You've never heard of us?" Matt pointed out.  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Oh. . .Well, I'm the lead singer and I also play the bass."  
  
"Oh, awesome! How long have you guys been playing?"  
  
More silence. I guess everyone was still in shock that I haven't heard of his group before.  
  
"Um, about a year now I guess," Matt answered.  
  
"Cool. I'd like to hear you guys sometime," I smiled at everyone. Geez, it was like they had turned into rock all with the same look on their faces. Needless to say, the conversation was very slow for the rest of lunch. .  
  
[*~^~*|*~^~*|*~^~*]  
  
Over a period of weeks, our little group of 6 grew quite close. Tai and Mimi were even a couple now, and Tai ended up playing on my team after all (although he'd like to think it's HIS team). Matt's still got his band going, and I even had a chance to hear them play. Not bad for a boy band, which I usually hate boy bands. He also sings pretty good. He does a lot of other things really well, too. . . Like. . . Walking. . . Breathing. . . Talking. . . Not to mention RUNNING THROUGH MY MIND ALL DAY! Ugh, I never was one for pathetic crushes. . . Now, I'm not saying all crushes are pathetic. Just the kind that you drool over. That's all. Too bad that's what I have. . .   
  
[*~^~*|*~^~*|*~^~*]  
  
"Hey, Sora," Matt called. I sighed. . . Oh, how I loved his voice. . . Deep, strong. . .ACK! What am I saying?!  
  
"Yeah?" I said as cooly as I could.  
  
"The band's practicing later this afternoon. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Oh, sure! Is anyone else going to be there?"  
  
"Izzy, Joe, Tai, Mimi, and you of course." My heart was all-a-flutter the way he said 'you of course.' GAH! I'm turning into Mimi! Stopstopstopstop! Focus. . .Focus. . .  
  
"Great! I guess I'll see ya there!" I told him as I started walking off to class.  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"See ya!"  
  
[*~At the end of the rehearsal. . .~*]  
  
"So, then he said to the blonde, 'Please, ma'am, you hafta take off the headphones so I can cut your hair!' and she shook her head No really fast. So, the guy just took 'em off her and she collapsed on the floor! He was all freaked out, so he put the headphones up to his ear to hear what it was playin' and it went, 'Breathe in. . .Breathe out. . .Breathe in. . . ' Get it?!"  
  
"Er, yeah, ha ha ha. . .ha ha. . ." I said, making my fake laugh as believably as I could. I mean, I've heard this blonde joke about a million times already! Funny how all of Matt's band members were so lame compared to Matt. . .No! I'm not gonna get sucked into this like I did early today. . .  
  
"Um, yeah, that's. . .great, Josh. . ." Matt said. Obviously, he felt the same way. OH! He felt the same way!! Do ya think that means anything?!. . . .Shut. Up. Stupid. Emotions! GAH, I can't take much more of this. . .  
  
"So, Sora, why do ya like sports and stuff so much?" One of the members, Craig, asked.  
  
"Uh, I dunno. I just do I guess. I love the feeling you get when you run for a long time. You seem like a machine when you get to a certain rhythm. Like, nothing can stop you even if it wanted to. I guess it kinda gives me a feeling of power, you know?"  
  
Silence. . .I guess they didn't know. .  
  
"And why dontcha ever wear a dress or a skirt?" another member asked.  
  
"What? I don't know, they make me feel uncomfortable, I guess. ." what was with all these questions all of a sudden? Is this some retarded form of "Who Wants to be a Millionaire"?  
  
"What about guys? Is it true that you've never had a boyfriend?"  
  
". . .Yes, it's true, but you don't understand the situation that I had last year at school--" I started.  
  
"HA! I was right! You owe me twenty bucks, man!" Josh practically yelled. Craig sighed and started digging around in his pocket for the money.  
  
"Right about what?" I asked. Seems how Mimi and the other weren't telling me what was going on, I'd have to find out myself.  
  
"Sora-les, lemme explain--" Matt started to say with an unusual cruelty in his voice.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Sora-les, as in lesbian! Duh, man, you're really slow on things. You're gay, aren't ya?" Josh told me.  
  
"What?!" I nearly screamed. "No, I am not a lesbian, you moron!"  
  
"Then what about all the things we talked about earlier, Sora-les?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm just not like all the other girls. I'm a tomboy, not gay, and stop calling me that!"  
  
I noticed all my "friends" bailed out on me. The just sat there, not doing anything to defend me. Tai was even laughing!  
  
"We understand completely, Sora-les." Matt called me that again. Why's he being so mean? It hurt so much coming from him.  
  
"God, get over it! I'm not a lesbian, so stop calling me that!" I ran off. I needed to get out of there. I ran through the first door I saw: the girls bathroom.   
  
Just as I was closing the door behind me, I heard someone yell, "Hey, shouldn't you go to the other bathroom?!" followed by a bunch of snickering.  
  
I cried. The first time in maybe a year, I cried. I put my hands on the sides of one of the sinks, lowered my head, and cried. I couldn't believe it! Matt had always been nice. To me, to his other friends, even to total strangers. Why?! I wouldn't care if it was just some idiot I hardly knew, but it was him. . .Matt Ishida. . .The one I--  
  
"Sora! Are you ok? I'm so sorry about was happened out there! Oh my god, you're crying!" Mimi yelped as she came through the door.  
  
"Go away!" I said bitterly.  
  
"Sora, please, I'm really sorry. I didn't know what to do! And besides, they were only kidding. They sent me in here to tell you that they're sorry."  
  
"Oh, so you didn't come here on your own? Thanks, Mimi. Thanks a lot. You were really great out there standing up for me," I told her coldly. I looked up and glanced at her with a look that could kill. But when I saw her face, tears were building up in her eyes. She let out a small sob and ran out.  
  
"Mimi, I'm sorry!" I called out to her. I was about to follow her, but I wasn't ready to face Matt and the others. I never thought I would.  
  
[*~^~*|*~^~*|*~^~*]  
  
It took ten minutes, a lot of crying, and a bunch of apologies before I finally came out. Mimi still wasn't speaking to me, I couldn't face anyone in the eye, but I was out. I could tell they still thought it was hilarious how I took it so hard. I was humiliated. . .  
  
"I'll take you home, Sora. . ." Matt offered after everyone else had left.  
  
"No thank you," I said sharply. I still hadn't looked at his face.  
  
"Look, Sora, I'm terribly sorry--"  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yes. Do you want me to tell you why I said what I did?"  
  
"No. Wait, let me guess. Is it because I don't talk about guys like some girls do and go, 'oh my god, look at how stupidly cute his butt is!', or maybe it's because I don't look at you and go all dreamy-eyed while you think that every girl should worship the ground you walk on?!" No answer. "Well?!"  
  
". . .No, that's not it," he finally answered quietly.  
  
"Then why? I'm just dying to hear it," I replied, throwing in all the sarcasm that I could.  
  
"It's because. . .No, you won't believe me. . .Even if you did. . ."  
  
"What the hell are you trying to say?" I was still very peeved if you couldn't tell. . .  
  
"The reason I said that is because I like you, alright?! The guys suspected it and I didn't want them knowing or spreading rumors around, so I told them that I could never like you because I knew you were a   
lesbian. . ."   
  
I was shocked. He was right; I didn't believe him. And, amazingly, I was still as angry at him as anything. Probably because that was a really lame excuse.  
  
". . .Ok, I'm lost. Why wouldn't you like them to know?" I asked, actually looking at him now.  
  
"Because they'd start talking about it to other people and it'd end up reaching you. I'd rather tell you myself even if you don't feel the same way. . ."  
  
I couldn't help it. Even if I was still mad at him, now I knew that he liked me, too! At least, that's what he says. . .  
  
"Is that true?" I asked simply.  
  
"Yes. . .Stupid, huh?"  
  
"Yes. But, if it's true, how do I know?"  
  
That's when it happened. He rested his index finger under my chin and slightly lifted my face up. He leaned. I leaned. The rest is history! My very first kiss! It was like total bliss! Oh, great. Now I'm rhyming. . .  
  
"Wow. . ." I said after we (regretfully) parted.  
  
"Does that mean you feel the same way. . .?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes. . .But I'm still mad like heck at you!!"  
  
"Ok, ok! I understand. I'd be mad at myself, too."  
  
". . .I guess I'll take you up on that offer for a ride, seems how I'm getting nowhere fast."  
  
Matt smiled. Oh, how I loved his smile. . .! AH! Not this again. . . .  
  
[*~THE END!~*]  
  
[*~Not worth reviewing? I understand. ^^; Please don't flame me though; I know it wasn't very good. . .~*]  
  
~Amber~  



End file.
